Happy You’re In Love
by KageHana
Summary: Ino’s wedding slowly approaches, but little does Ino and her husband-to-be, Sasuke, know, his teammate is in love with him and somehow teaches herself to be happy for them. One-Shot, Songfic


**Summary: Ino's wedding slowly approaches, but little does Ino and her husband-to-be, Sasuke, know, his teammate is in love with him and somehow teaches herself to be happy for them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: I hate Sakura. There. I've said it. Don't flame me because I do because it's not gonna change my opinion, sorry. **

**Happy You're In Love**

**A SasuIno/One-Sided SasuSaku One-Shot**

**-X-**

_I don't know where to start_

Sakura sighed as she looked up at her mother, who's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion at her daughter's sudden depression.

"I've been invited to a wedding, mom." Sakura stated, swallowing the lump that was building up in her throat, "It seems Ino-chan and Sasuke-kun are getting married. It's in two weeks."

"Oh, Sakura…"

"It's okay, mom… Really…"

_Say I'm Sorry or throw a party_

This was the very thing she had been trying to avoid in the past three years that Sasuke had suddenly developed a keen interest for the blonde.

She had tried to separate them, and she knew it had been selfish of her, but that couldn't be helped, as most women reacted the way she did when the guy one was in love with fell for another girl. She could see it now….

_These cucumber eyes are lying the more I smile about it_

_**-Sakura's Day Dream-**_

"_Oh, Ino-chan, I'm so happy for you!" Sakura cheered, a smile broadly across her face as she hugged her best friend in celebration. The other girl smiled back and nodded, thanking her for her praise and support silently. _

_**-End Day Dream-**_

_And all of my clothes feel like somebody's old throwaways  
I don't like it_

Sakura sighed, picking through her clothes in an attempt to find the appropriate wear for such an occasion, finding nothing she particularly licked except a purple kimono that looked horrible in its state.

_It's good to be in love_

She poked at her forehead absently before dressing in her regular attire and departing, going towards the hospital. She was on duty today, unlike Ino and the other girls.

The only other medic on duty, one in training, was the only one able to notice Sakura's dreary state.

_It really does suit you  
Just like everything  
I'm happy your in love_

_'Cause every color goes where you do_

She spotted Ino, smiling at her in praise and mouthing words of support and congratulations to the girl. Ino smiled and mouthed her own words, before continuing on to get checked up by whatever medic may be on duty so she could check on the Uchiha baby that lay in her stomach.

Sakura frowned, wishing she were in Ino's place.

_I'm adoring you  
It's all good_

She loved Ino, as if she were her sister, so she wouldn't get in the way of her marriage.

Never.

_You're so beautiful  
I'm black and blue all over_

Sakura sighed. The big day had finally come and here she was, getting Ino ready for the big event. Even though the girl looked nervous, she was gorgeous at the same time.

"Go on, Ino-chan. You'll be fine."

Ino stopped pacing and smiled, "Thanks, Sakura."

_You're breaking my flow  
How could you know what I'm saying about it_

She saw Ino nod to Shikamaru, the one to walk her down the isle. The nod signified that Sakura was okay with it, but Ino seemed confused and Shikamaru seemed just plain weird.

'_Just get on with it…'_

_When all of my clothes feel like somebody's old throwaways  
I don't like it_

Seeing Ino dressed in that beautiful kimono, opposed to hers made her envious. It made her sick to her stomach that it was Ino.

Ino.

Not her.

_It's good to be in love  
It really does suit you  
Just like everything  
I'm happy your in love  
'Cause every color goes where you do_

This was her chance. She could say 'no'. She could spill her heart out to Sasuke and beg Tsunade, the one marrying Sasuke and Ino, to stop the wedding all together.

But… How could she?

_I feel so powerless  
I've got to stop it somehow  
Oh come on what can i do?_

She held her head high, intending to object to the marriage.

_Why's it happening  
How's it happening without me_

The medic-in-training that had been worried about her for weeks glanced at her, his blue eyes blinking into her green ones. He was sitting right next to her, just as handsome as Ino was beautiful.

"Don't, Sakura-chan." He whispered, his long, blonde bangs touching the tip of his nose.

_Why's it happening  
How's it happening that he feels it without me_

"Don't."

_It's good to be in love  
It really does suit you_

"Ino-chan." Sakura began, all eyes turning to her, as well as the couple's shocked ones. She smiled.

_Just like everything  
I'm happy you're in love  
'Cause every color goes where you do_

"I'm so happy for you!" Sakura cheered, smiling.

Ino smiled back before the couple kissed.

That was it. Ino and Sasuke had tied the knot. She turned to the blonde boy beside her, who seemed to smile and frown at the same time.

He spoke, "Hey, maybe you should talk to Neji? He seemed interested!"

She smiled, "Thanks, Naruto."

**-X-**

**A/N: Okay. I think a word or two in the lyrics was wrong, but oh well.**

**Song was… Happy You're In Love (Or Good To Be In Love. It pretty much goes both ways.) by Frou Frou. Which I don't own.**

**Yes, at the end, Naruto was the medic in-training. Strange, I know, and no, he wasn't in love with Sakura anymore. If you have any other questions, just ask, kay? X3**

_**KageHana**_


End file.
